fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Project Pretty Cure: System REJECT
is a fan series by Miyazaki11. The main theme of the series is overcoming ones own weaknesses. Plot Miracle Project Pretty Cure: System REJECT Episodes Everyone knows that the Pretty Cure protect Earth and it's people, but who protects the Pretty Cure? What happens if a threat comes along that they cannot handle? With knowledge of the Pretty Cure being more common, humans began to worry about this, and as a result the Miracle Project was born. Through a combination of science and fairy magic, several girls were identified who were almost Pretty Cure, but didn't quite make the cut, and these girls were given powers. There was one girl to represent each team, each to act as a back-up if that team ever had trouble, but now a new threat has come to Earth, and all the Pretty Cure teams have gone missing! Now it's up to those who the system had rejected to save the day! Characters Pretty Cure Megumi Shiba/Cure Sky (Yes! Precure 5!) Voiced by: ''--- Megumi is a shy, kind, and cheerful 14-year old girl. She loves reading and stargazing, and she always knows when any sort of interesting astrological event is going to occur. Megumi finds it difficult to express her thoughts and feeling to other people, so she has a hard time making friends. Anytime she is asked about "space", Megumi gets super excited and will ramble on about it for hours if not stopped. She always wears a pair of usamimi out of her childish belief that it will cause the moon rabbits to visit her and tell her about space. As Cure Sky, she introduces herself as " '???/Cure Pop''' (Fresh Precure) Voiced by: ''--- . 'Mitsu Kyoko/Cure Royal''' (Heartcatch Precure) Voiced by: ''--- Mitsu is a spoiled, hot-headed, and simple-minded 14-year old. She likes to think of herself as a princess and has a habit of bossing others around without realizing it. Despite being spoiled, Mitsu is very kind and doesn't take anything for granted. Mitsu tends to act before she thinks, which tends to get her into trouble, especially in combat. She is a compulsive shopper with an impressive collection of tiaras and tarot cards (she thinks they are pretty). As Cure Royal, she introduces herself as " 'Asuka Nagano/Cure Aria''' (Suite Precure) Voiced by: ''--- Asuka is 17 years old and a complete perfectionist. She dislikes working with others because she feels that their flaws bring her down. Asuka hates making even the tiniest of mistakes and tried to encourage others to be perfect as well, but it usually comes across as her being mean. She almost never shows any outward signs of joy, except when she is playing her violin. As Cure Aria, she introduces herself as " 'Yuu Arimoto/Cure Joker''' (DokiDoki Precure) Voiced by: ''--- Yuu is sarcastic, rebellious, and easy-going 16 year old girl. Her parents are divorced and her mother has full custody, but she spends her time with her dad. Yuu doesn't like rules and can't stand it when people can't make mistakes. She and Asuka bicker a lot due to their differences. She often plays harmless jokes on other people, and she refers to herself as "The Ace of Fools". As Cure Joker, she introduces herself as " Mascots 'Ferio/Fero Nox''' (Smile Precure) Voiced by: ''--- Ferio is a dragon-like fairy from Marchenland. She helped to create the Miracle Project under the condition that afterwards she would be given a new form to fight alongside the Pretty Cure. Ferio is easily excited and loves to fight, believing that brute force can solve her problems. Villains Items Weapons '''Sky Telescope' Pop Ribbon Royal Tact Grand Symphony Violin Trick Ace Arrow Knight Candle Transformation Objects Sky Collect The transformation item belonging to Megumi Shiba. It looks almost identical to a Pinky Catch, but it has a star on it instead of a butterfly. Linkpad Royal Perfume The transformation item belonging to Mitsu Kyoko. It looks almost identical to a Heart Perfume, but the flower on the top is replaced by a crown. Perfect Module The transformation item belonging to Asuka Nagano. It appears similar to a Cure Module, but the G-Clefs on the sides are replaced with Forte notations. Trick Card Commune The transformation item belonging to Yuu Arimoto. It looks similar to a Lovely Commune, but instead of a place to put a Cure Lovead, it has a card reader, like the items belonging to the original Pretty Cure. Knight's Mirror The transformation item belonging to Ferio. It looks similar to a Smile Pact, but it works in a completely different manner. Locations Gallery Sysreprecure2.png|Series Logo Arimoto_Yuu.jpg|Concept of Yuu Arimoto Megumi_Shiba.png|Inspiration design for Megumi Shiba Trivia *''This series is an awesome, but shameless excuse to put all my Pretty Cure OC's together.'' *''There are no characters to represent "Futari wa" or "Splash Star" Pretty Cure because the creator doesn't want to mess with the duos.'' *''New information will be vague when added, as Miyazaki has decided to use this as the premise for her own original magical girl series.'' Disclaimer I don't own Pretty Cure. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:User: Miyazaki11 Category:Miracle Project Pretty Cure: System REJECT Category:Fan Made Items Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Movies Category:Magical girls Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series with Canon Cures